1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multioutlet assembly, and in particular to a portable multioutlet assembly with turnable eave capable of preventing entry of rain water or wet foreign materials thereby ensuring electric security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable multioutlet assembly attached with an extension cord is a welcome electrical power supply source owing to its conveniency. It is not only widely used indoor to compensate insufficiently equipped outlects in finished buildins where wiring installations are ready, but also applicable to supply power for outdoor lamps or appliances for tentative requirement. When being used outdoor, the portable multioutlet assembly is usually installed on the muddy ground, lawns, or along gravel pathways with a conical or bayonet shaped post inserted thereon so as to fix the portable multioutlet assembly on the ground. In this version, puddles on the ground will inevitably seep through the face plate of the outlets and sneak into inner part of the outlets thereby causing hazardous insulation breakdown.
Such a case is often experienced by people who use a conventional portable multioutlet assembly in the past time, and improvements should be done for the sake of assuring electric security.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the present invention herein.